Hajime
Hajime ??? (Last name is unknown.) Hajime was your standard ordinary kid when he was younger. As he grew older he started to notice odd things happening to him. Things made out of wool would stick to him like a magnet occasionally. Eventually he discovered about his history of being a Electric Elemental. At first he liked his newly obtained abilities, though after some time he started to develop a rare condition that only a few Electric Elemental's get. This condition made him quite dangerous around others, even his own family. Eventually at the age of 19 he left his old town completely. He left without saying a word to his parents, his brother, and almost anyone he knew. Now he is in Mist Creek, taking a small break in this town. Most of his current goals are currently unknown. All he is hoping to do is get some rest before going on another large trip. Personality Calm, and awfully quiet. He is not much of a talker, and he prefers to be alone most of the time. He is also a bit carefree, and prefers to travel from place to place. He never stays in the same place for too long. He also prefers to do things his way. Even though he generally carefree and prefers to not help anyone he does have a soft spot for helping those who really need it. He never had any real friends before, and as such he tries to keep his distance from others. Besides he is a person who likes to travel a lot so he can never really have a steady friendship with someone. Also his condition does not help with making friends with others as well. Abilities He has control over the flow of electricity around him and can generate his own as well. However he can only discharge electricity through physical contact or weak short ranged bursts. Weakness:If he touches water he will uncontrollably discharge a volt of electricity through the water, giving a weak shock to those around him. This also drains him as well, which is quite painful for him. Meaning he has to clean himself using a damp towel. Wool and balloons stick to him like a magnet as well. His Condition He cannot control the flow of electricity through his body. Meaning his body will build up so much electricity that it becomes quite painful, and could even be lethal if he doesn't discharge it in some way. He can go on for about 6 hours without needing to disperse this energy. He is one of the few of his kind to have this defect. He also has a constant static field of sorts around him which has a radius of 4 feet. Anyone within this "field" will feel will not feel anything significant, except a faint tingling sensation, although as the more energy in his body is built up it can become quite painful to get near him. The more energy he has charged in his body, the bigger this "field" is, and the more painful it is for him. Also touching him can occasionally result in getting shocked. This condition is dangerous mostly due to the large build up of energy in his body. The sheer amount of energy that builds up is also the reason as to why it's dangerous to other Electric Elementals. Category:Characters